Murder in Small Town X: Washington (Season 17)
Washington was the 17th season of Superkyle's MiSTX series, and the first written by FGC user Belle Book. It took place in the fictional town of La Mer, Washington, and featured 14 former winners returning to play the killer's game once again. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions |} The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: And So It Begins *'Lifeguard': Virginia *'Suspect Cleared': Fern Powell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Reed (11-2) - Pharmacy **'Lifeguard's Pick': Dennis - Pyramid Towers *'Investigator Murdered': Reed *'Notes': Uriel and Yolanda Zohn are murdered a the killer at the beginning of the episode. Arthur Johnson, their neighbor, discovers the crime scene and Uriel's body, while Chantou Seng and Violet Delacour find Yolanda's body in the park. At the crime scene, the investigators discover blood spatter and trace evidence that is consistent with a blunt striking instrument; they also found the bedsheets were missing. Later, the investigators learn that Wendy Evans once sued Uriel for making a supposedly false prediction about her coming into an inheritance. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 23 suspects (one of which is the killer). **2) Dennis found a miniature scepter at Pyramid Towers. Episode 2: The Calm Before the Storm *'Lifeguard': Cassie *'Suspect Cleared': Evan O'Dell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daphne (8-4) - Dance Studio **'Lifeguard's Pick': Dennis - La Mer High School *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': The investigators discover that the murder weapon most likely has a round head. Chantou Seng revealed that she immigrated to the United States for personal reasons, though she would not divulge any further. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne discovered a fake lotus flower at the dance studio. Episode 3: Murder Most Foul *'Lifeguard': Jasmine *'Suspect Cleared': Arthur Johnson *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Dahlia (9-2) - Town Hall **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daphne - Newspaper Office *'Investigator Murdered': Daphne *'Notes': Henry Roche is murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode. Kristi Wyatt reveals to the investigators that the EPA became suspicious that the Cartier Oil Company was allowing toxic chemicals to be leaked into the river. Yolanda Zohn had snuck into the oil company to sabotage the machinery and was promptly arrested. At the murder site, the investigators discovered that Henry Roche's Brahma statue was missing. Xavier Leroux revealed that Rachel Harvey had helped Henry Roche through losing his wife, which made her boyfriend Kevin O'Malley jealous and suspicious that they were having an affair. She broke up with him because of his paranoia, and he was later killed in a drunk driving accident. Later, Olivia revealed that Kristi Wyatt had Asperger's syndrome. *'Killer Clues': **Dahlia found a miniature trident at town hall. Episode 4: The Murder Zone *'Lifeguard': Francy *'Suspect Cleared': Leon Smith *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Dahlia (7-3) - Healthy R Us **'Lifeguard's Pick': Jasmine - Seagull Bar & Restaurant *'Investigator Murdered': Dahlia *'Notes': Irene Bellerose is murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the murder site, the investigators discover that Irene's Lakshmi statue was missing. They also found hair that belong to a Caucasian person with natural brown hair, possibly the killer. Martin Danticat informed the investigators that Henry Roche told him that if he died, he would want all his Asian statues to be left to the local museum. *'Killer Clues': **Jasmine found a small, dead snake at the Seagull Bar & Restaurant. Episode 5: Historical Mystery *'Lifeguard': Pyotr *'Suspect Cleared': Peter Green *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Jasmine (8-1) - Henry Roche's house **'Lifeguard's Pick': Zahur - Irene Bellerose's house *'Investigator Murdered': Zahur *'Notes': Olivia Carter is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Kristi Wyatt told the investigators she assumed that this murder happened because she knew something which might point to the killer’s identity or motive and swore that the killer would pay. Chantou Sang revealed that one of her ancestors was forced to reveal the location of seven amulets that helped Suryavarman II win a decisive battle to French soldiers during their time in Cambodia. Ever since, the oldest child in every generation was charged to pass along the information until one of them could locate the objects and bring them back to Cambodia. Chantou apparently told Olivia Carter her mission and urged her to use her research skills to help Chantou retrieve the amulets. *'Killer Clues': **Jasmine found a small plush tiger at Henry Roche's house Episode 6: *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 7: *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 8: *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': **